


Day One - Age Reversal AU

by elwon



Series: JayDick Week 2017 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Day trip to the circus, Fluff, M/M, Zitka is the best babysitter, age reversal au, no capes AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: "He’s seventeen! He shouldn’t still need adult supervision. Also, what are we coming to thatI’msupposed to be the adult here?” Jason shakes his head mock sadly. “I’m launching a formal protest. If I’m not old enough to drink alcohol then I can’t be the adult in any scenario.”





	Day One - Age Reversal AU

“But why do I have to take him? Can’t anyone else do it?” Jason complains, just for the sake of it. He doesn’t really mind to be honest, but he has to be seen to be making at least a token protest or Bruce will know something’s up, and Jason wants to put that off for as long as he possibly can. He stares at the bookshelves full of medical textbooks, ancient philosophy and other random works that make up the walls of Bruce’s study at the Manor.

“Damian and I have a meeting at Wayne Enterprises that we can’t miss, as you full well know.” Bruce gives him a steady look over the top of his newspaper while sat behind his dark ridiculously over large desk (and who even reads newspapers anymore? Bruce Wayne, apparently). “Tim is in San Francisco and Alfred is taking a long overdue day off. Ergo, you are the only one available to take Dick to the circus. And put that down, it’s not a toy. It’s an incredibly expensive paperweight.” Jason raises an eyebrow but puts down the small moon rock that Superman gave Bruce as a birthday present and clearly spent no money on, (moon rocks are totally free when you can fly in space unaided) and leans his hip against Bruce’s desk.

“He’s seventeen! He shouldn’t still need adult supervision. Also, what are we coming to that _I’m_ supposed to be the adult here?” Jason shakes his head mock sadly. “I’m launching a formal protest. If I’m not old enough to drink alcohol then I can’t be the adult in any scenario.” 

“Protest both noted and dismissed. Now skedaddle, you. I have important work to do before the meeting later.” Bruce says with finality.  
“A nap is not important work, old man. I’m telling on you. So there.” Jason calls out over his shoulder as he leaves Bruce’s study.

***

Dick is in the kitchen, Jason finds, downing a bowl of cereal for breakfast like a gannet, as Alfred would say. He is at least dressed for the day, so Jason grabs the keys to one of the less expensive cars and stands over by the door, saying nothing and waiting for the inevitable barrage of chat that Dick’s about to unleash on him. If there’s one thing Jason can say about his youngest foster brother, it’s that Dick can talk the hind leg off a donkey (as Alfred _has_ said). Dick gives him a puzzled look before understanding dawns on him and the smile that break over his face makes butterflies flutter like a particularly violent whirlwind in Jason’s stomach.

“You’re taking me to the Circus? This is gonna be so great, I promise!” Dick beams at him like the sun peeking over the horizon at the break of day. Jason just grunts before it occurs to him that he should probably actually say something.

“I’m gonna leave you behind if you don’t get your cute little behind in the car already.” Is what comes out of his mouth, and it’s only by virtue of having already turned away to walk to the garage that Dick doesn’t see Jason wince at his own stupidity.

“You think my behind is cute? Aww, thanks, Jason!” Dick sings out as he runs past him to get to the car. Because of course Dick would pick up on that. At least Dick seems to be completely oblivious to the fact that Jason returns Dick’s raging crush on him. 

Jason has a feeling that this is going to be a very long day.

***

The car ride over to Haly’s Circus actually isn’t been too bad, if you discount Dick’s taste in music, that is. Jason doesn’t mind Dick singing along loudly to every song that he even slightly knows (Dick actually has a nice voice, and it’s almost adorable how he’s singing along getting half the words wrong), but he really wishes that Dick had chosen almost any other radio station than Gotham’s Top Pop 40. The second they’ve parked up, Dick’s out of the car like a shot, running over to the ticket booth. Jason stands by the car, locking it and watching him speed over there, bemused. By the time Jason’s walked over at a far more leisurely pace, Dick’s deep in conversation with the ticket booth operator, asking after her kids and getting hugged freely. Jason doesn’t interrupt, lets Dick reconnect with his old friend and spends the time waiting for them to finish by studying the way the sunlight glints off and brings out the nearly blue highlights in his pure raven black hair. 

At least five minutes later, once they’ve made it into the circus proper, Dick grabs Jason’s wrist and drags him over to the Animal Enclosure. Jason’s not really sure what to expect but Dick’s enthusiasm is infectious and Jason finds himself returning Dick’s easy smile without even meaning too.

“Jason! You’ve got to meet Zitka! She was my babysitter growing up.” Dick says, practically bouncing in excitement. Jason dutifully looks around the slightly smelly compound, hoping that the sawdust isn’t covering any unpleasant surprises, although of course it is, trying to spot this Zitka. Dick chuckles, and Jason wonders what the joke is, right up until he feels something gusting warm air heavily through his hair and an elephant trunk gently brushes his head. “Zitka, this is Jason. He’s helping take care of me now. He’s doing a pretty good job, I think.”

“Dick, Dick, _Dickie_. Are you seriously telling me that your childhood babysitter was an _elephant_? Because if you are, I don’t believe you.” Jason says, warily eyeing the massive animal only inches from his easily breakable skull.

“Yup. Zitka was the best. Some of my best early memories are just riding her around wherever we pitched up.” Dick says fondly, petting the elephant with no reservations. “Of course, sometimes my parents didn’t know where I was when we were doing that, but that was part of the fun.” 

“That sounds fake, but ok.” Jason stares at Dick, honestly wondering how this boy is real.

“I can’t believe you just memed me. Should I be offended? What do you think Zitka?” Dick hugs the elephant’s trunk before pulling an apple out of his pocket and placing it directly in Zitka’s mouth. Jason has a moment of panic thinking Dick’s going to lose a hand until Dick steps back and looks at him, both hands clearly present. “Isn’t she great?” Dick’s smile is something that Jason will never admit he can’t say no to. 

“Yeah, she’s pretty great, Dickie.” Jason has to look away from the look of sheer happiness on Dick’s face before he does something stupid. He ends up eye to eye with Zitka, the kindness in her eyes making Jason feel strangely humble. He leans in to whisper in her ear, “Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of him.” In response, Zitka’s trunk passes over his head again, brushing his hair, and Jason feels oddly like he’s been given her blessing.

***

They stay with Zitka until her trainer arrives to take her to out to work. They wander around for a while, enjoying the summer sun and the gentle breeze that brings them the smell of popcorn and burgers, until they pass the Big Top, when Mr Haly, the owner of the Circus comes out and invites Dick inside to have a play around on the trapeze while the top is closed before the big show. Dick looks so excited that Jason wordlessly gestures at him to go before Dick can even ask him if it’s okay. 

Jason sits a few rows back from the front, watching as he eats a chilli dog he’d grabbed from a vendor while Dick changed into workout clothes and warmed up. Watching Dick on the trapeze is impressive. Jason had known that the Graysons were considered among the best in the world, if not the best, but seeing it for himself is something else entirely. 

Dick jumps from the platform, high up above the ground, before grabbing onto the bar of the trapeze, using his momentum from jumping to set the trapeze swinging back and forth. At first he just swings, slowly building up to the moment when he lets go of the bar and effortlessly grabs on the second trapeze that Jason hadn’t even noticed was there. On the return swing Dick lets go and twists grabbing back onto the bar so that he’s swinging forward into the centre of the top. He’s graceful in the air, using his body weight and gravity expertly to increase the arc of his swings. The next trick he does is a double somersault, which takes him back to the first trapeze. He pulls himself up to sit on the bar and then slips backward hanging from the bar by his knees. When the trapeze reaches its highest point on its arc inwards, Dick straightens his body and for a second Jason could swear he was truly flying as he reaches the other bar after a pirouette.

Jason looses track of all the tricks Dick does, too awed by the skill to catch all the detail. After what could have been five minutes or an hour, Jason too wrapped up in Dick’s display to really pay attention; Dick finishes off with a quadruple somersault between the two bars that has Jason’s heart pounding. Even with the distance, Jason can hear Dick’s unfettered laugh of pure joy when he finally swings in to the platform. Dick suddenly jumps down from the platform, landing in the safety netting beneath the platforms, and rolls down from it to reach the ground. Jason had leapt to his feet when Dick jumped, somehow forgetting that the net was there, breath stolen from him as Dick fell through the air. He’s about to yell that Dick’s little stunt there had taken ten years off of his life when he sees the smile on Dick’s face. The words dry up in his throat and the frown on his face melts into a grin as Dick laughs, thanking Mr Haly for letting him fly, who simply waves him off with an ‘for you, any time’.

“What, no applause?” Dick grins at him, wiping sweat from his forehead with chalky taped-up hands. “I admit I’m a little out of practice, but god that felt _good_. I really do miss it.” 

“Yeah, yeah, you looked great up there. You know that.” Jason tells him, throwing him a towel from a pile on the bench by the ringside. “Yanno, you could ask Bruce for a trapeze set. There’s more than enough room for one in the Manor. He’s probably already got one, waiting for you to ask for it, knowing him.” 

“I don’t know. Maybe. It seems a bit much, asking for something like that. You know?” Dick says, wiping his face and neck while Jason struggles with feeling jealous of a towel. He’s ridiculous.

“Yeah, I get that. Still, he’d probably love it.” Jason shrugs, knowing how uncomfortable the easy display of wealth from Bruce makes Dick, and truth be told, how uncomfortable they make Jason feel even after all these years. While Dick ducks off to get changed back into his street wear, Jason decides that mentioning it for Christmas or Dick’s birthday is a good idea. At least if it’s present he can expect coming, he might feel more comfortable with it. 

***

The next place that Dick drags him to is the fortune teller. Madame Sandra is precisely what Jason would have imagined a Circus fortune teller to be if anyone had ever asked him. Covered in scarves and hidden away in a dim tent, there’s even a crystal ball sat on the table in front of her, along with a sign telling them to ‘cross her palm with silver for a glimpse of the future’. Jason’s hard pressed not to roll his eyes at it all. Luckily Dick’s too busy hugging her to notice that Jason’s not exactly impressed with the clichéd setting. She bustles them both into sitting down at her slightly wobbly table, and when Dick offers her the requisite five dollars, she gives him a look that’s almost disappointed. Sure, it’s not actual silver, but then again, who the hell actually carries silver coins with them anyway? Apart from Harvey Dent and that asshole doesn’t count. (Okay, maybe so Jason’s still sore about District Attorney Dent putting his dad behind bars for 25 years to life for carjacking. It doesn’t matter how much Bruce tries to insist the sentence wasn’t excessive considering how long Willis had been operating, Jason knows it _was_.)

Sandra folds her hand over Dick’s and pushes his hand back, making Dick look wistful as he pockets the five dollars. She takes Dick’s other hand and traces the lines of his palm once, twice, three times lightly before she looks him dead in the eyes with a gaze that’s surprisingly sharp.

“You already know what I’m going to say, young Robin. Always remember that you are loved and to fly free when your heart is ready.” Her voice is the raspy deep voice of a pack-a-day smoker and for a moment Jason feels nostalgic at her tones. It doesn’t affect him half as much as it does Dick, who’s fighting back tears and yet looking incredibly grateful. They clasp hands tightly for a good minute or two while Dick fights to bring himself back under control. Jason lifts a hand and gently rests it on the middle of Dick’s back, wordlessly letting him know that Jason’s there for him if he’s wanted. 

“Thanks, Auntie Sandie. I will. I really will.” Dick says, his own voice raspy, but this time with choked up emotion. 

Soon enough, too soon for Jason’s taste, Madame Sandra turns her sharp gaze onto him and he shifts uncomfortable with the attention.  
“Well, handsome, you’ve got your choice of cards, palms or my crystal ball, which do you prefer? Once you’ve paid, of course.” Sandra says, deep voice firmer than it was with Dick. Dick snorts softly and Jason glances at him, not knowing what to choose since he doesn’t believe any of them work. Well, maybe if you’re Madame Xanadu or Zatanna, they might. But this Auntie of Dick’s is hardly either of them.

“Er, you know what? I think I’ll let Dick choose?” Jason blurts out. He sees Dick give a small smile and counts it as a win that he managed to get that expression out of him after the minutes previous had been so heavy going on Dick.

“You sure you want to risk that, Jason? I might pick the wrong thing...” Dick teases, sharing an amused glance with Sandra.

“Yeah, right, as if that’ll happen.” Jason scoffs, he might not believe in fortune telling, but he doubts that Dick’s Aunt is going to give him a prediction of doom and gloom in front of Dick.

“Okay then, let’s go for... hmm, the Crystal ball?” Dick reaches out to the crystal and stops just short of tapping it. Sandra dutifully tugs the scarf covering the crystal away into her lap and then waits for something, Jason isn’t sure. “Jason, you have to pay the nice lady for her work, remember?”

Jason feels a wave of embarrassment go over him as he scrambles to pull five dollars from his wallet and hands it over. Sandra takes the bill from him, flicking it away to somewhere that Jason didn’t see with all the flair of a stage magician. She leans over the ball, not waving her hands, just peering intently into the depths. Jason has the sudden creepy mental image of an owl myopically staring down at its prey trapped under its talons, and feels a slight shudder shoot down his spine. 

“The way is cloudy for you, young man. Learn to trust in yourself and those around you and you should be fine.” Sandra pronounces. Jason blinks, waiting for the rest. Sandra, however, is sitting back in her chair and smiling at them both.

“Wait, that’s it?” Jason stares at her. That was not worth five bucks. That wasn’t even worth a fifty cent fortune cookie. He tamps down on the irritation at a sharp look from Dick. “I mean, thanks, I guess?” he grudgingly adds for Dick’s sake. The things he does for Dick Grayson.

Smirking, Sandra ushers them out of her tent and leans over to whisper something into Dick’s ear as she rests a wizened old hand on Dick’s shoulder. Once they’re outside, Jason gives Dick a look like he can’t believe that Dick made him pay for that, but Dick just beams widely at him and any grumbling Jason might have been about to do fades out of his mouth.

“You want to get a funnel cake? All that mystical energy has made me hungry!” Dick chatters, dragging Jason away from the fortune teller’s tent towards the concession stands.

“Do I get a choice?” Jason scoffs. Dick’s answering laugh tells him that no, no he doesn’t. So Jason gives in and uses his longer legs to outpace Dick to the funnel cake stand. It’s half race, half push me pull you, until Jason ends up wrapping an arm around Dick’s neck to pull him in close and mess up that ridiculous mop of hair he calls a fashionable hair style. “Guess I win, Dickiebird!” he singsongs.

“Aargh, no, get off. Do you know how long it took me to get that right?” Dick complains, with the cutest pout that Jason’s ever seen on his lips.

“Too long?” Jason smirks.

“Yeah, kinda.” Dick admits, sighing and trying to smooth his hair back down and failing. 

***

Having had in no particular order, lunch, a slow stroll through the game stalls with Jason refusing to waste any money on ‘rigged games’ and a return trip to the Big Top to watch a couple of the gymnastic acts, Dick had wanted to stay to see the clowns. But Jason had told him that if he wanted to stay he was staying alone, given that Jason felt the same way about clowns as he did Santa.

“...You don’t like Santa? How can you not like Santa! That’s weird, Jason. Really weird.” Dick says, staring at him in confusion.

“No, you know what’s weird? A grown man creeping from outside into your bedroom as a child while you sleep! And, also illegal.” Jason protests, watching as Dick cracks up, laughing hard enough to produce tears. “Stop laughing, I’m serious! I used to sleep with a knife under my pillow at Christmas. No creepy old men are going to watch _me_ sleep.” Dick keeps laughing so Jason shoves him off the bench they’ve been occupying for the last couple of acts.

“I’m pretty sure none of the clowns here have ever crept into a sleeping kid’s room. Well, not without being fired for it.” Dick chokes out between chuckles, still laying at Jason’s feet. Which is an image that Jason’s absolutely going to remember and think of every detail late at night when he’s on his own in the dark with no one to judge him.

“Look, they just creep me out, okay?” Jason says, trying not to let his face heat with embarrassment or inconvenient lust. He stands up and makes his way down the bleachers, hearing Dick scramble up to his feet and follow him down the steps, catching up to him as he leaves the tent.

“So, here’s the deal. I won’t tell Damian or Tim that you’ve got a thing about clowns... if you can beat the rifle shooting game. Sound fair?” Dick offers, with the sort of innocent look on his face that anyone with even half a brain wouldn’t trust. (Weirdly, Bruce falls for it every time. Damian’s taken to bribing Dick so he’ll use it for Damian’s advantage.) It’s a bad deal, Jason knows it, but on the other hand, Tim and Damian knowing about Jason’s entirely reasonable dislike for clowns, their weird creepy make up, and Santa is a much worse one. The last thing Jason needs is the two of them filling his room with creepy clown paraphernalia. And they would, Tim did it to Kon after they’d had an argument and the look of horror on Kon’s face in the photos Tim had taken was enough to scar _Jason_ for life. 

“No, that doesn’t sound even remotely fair.” Jason says, sighing. “But you know what? You’re on. Time for Alfred’s lessons on clay pigeon shooting to finally pay off, right?”

“Yes! Win me all the prizes, Jason!” Dick grins, bouncing on his toes in anticipation.

“I’m doomed, aren’t I?” Jason says to no-one, as Dick’s already striding off back to the rows of carnival games.

As it turns out, he’s not so doomed. Either Alfred’s lessons really did pay off, the games weren’t as rigged as Jason thought or possibly the stall holder went easy on him because Dick’s standing right next to him cheering him on, but Jason does in fact manage to win three games. He’s about to pick out his prize, not that he really wants anything, but hey, he won it fair and square, when Dick jumps in and picks a plush robot that Jason wouldn’t have chosen in a million years. Dick beams in happiness when the stall holder passes it over to him.

“I wasn’t going to get that.” Jason says flatly while trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach at Dick’s smile. “And I definitely didn’t agree to give it to you.” Dick pouts prettily at him, ducking his head and eyeing Jason through his lashes, doing his best to look cute in the hopes that Jason will give in and let him have the toy.

“But Jason... clowns and Santa...” Dick stage whispers, knowing that those are the magic words that will convince Jason to do whatever he wants now. Jason stares at him, trying to decide whether giving in or standing his ground is the right decision. He drops his gaze down onto the plush toy that he doesn’t even want and then back up to Dick’s face. Dick’s dropped the pout in favour of gently biting his lip and looking hopeful, and damn it, it’s working. Too well for Jason’s own good, he’s pretty sure.

“Whatever, enjoy your toy, Dickie.” Jason grumbles turning away before Dick can see how flustered Jason really feels.

“Yes, thank you, Jay!” Dick says, throwing his free arm around Jason’s middle and squeezing on like a particularly touch starved octopus who’s just found a companion. Jason makes a startled sound, nearly tripping forward before he gets his feet back under him. He twists round, staring at Dick hopelessly. 

“Alright, alright, get off me already.” Jason pries at Dick’s arm, but he’s strong from years of aerial work and Jason can’t get him to budge. Since Dick’s not letting go, Jason shrugs and starts walking, grinning at Dick’s yelp as he’s dragged after Jason. After a few steps, Dick slides around him, keeping his arm around Jason’s waist until they’re side by side. For a few moments, Jason lets himself pretend that they’re just two normal guys on a date, anonymous in the crowds. It’s embarrassing how much he likes the idea.

***

Dick sings all the way on the ride back home too, hugging his plush robot like the little kid he really isn’t. Jason tries to look like it’s annoying him, huffing and turning the radio down on any song that he deems too ‘pop’. He even thinks Dick’s probably convinced at least some, but then Bohemian Rhapsody starts playing and all bets are off. Jason turns the volume up, knowing that this is one of the few songs that he can’t help singing along to. Dick apparently doesn’t know this about Jason, because he actually startles when Jason joins in with Freddie, singing loudly but well. It makes Dick laugh, and within seconds he’s joined in, the three of them in perfect harmony. 

It’s one of those magic moments that get scored indefinitely on your memory, Jason thinks, sunshine pouring in through the open windows, great music, his car driving along the road almost like it’s flying and someone special to share it with. It’s over all too soon as the gates to Wayne Manor come into view of the windscreen. Barely any time later, Jason pulls into the garage, almost reluctant to get out of the car. It means the day is over and Jason’s not quite ready to let it go. 

“Thanks for today, Jason.” Dick says, quietly but full of feeling. “I really enjoyed it. You don’t know what it means to me that I could go back and see everyone again.” Dick leans over from the passenger side and kisses Jason quickly on the cheek. “Maybe next time it can be a proper date, though?” he blurts before bolting out of the car and running inside the house. 

“You’re welcome!” Jason yells out after him. He sits there blinking for few seconds, feeling a goofy smile stretch across his face. It was a pretty good day. And hell, who knows maybe next time it will be a proper date.


End file.
